


Caught in the Act

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lemon, Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Voyeurism, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: It started as an accident, Draco stumbles upon Harry in the shower, wanking, Draco goes to walk away when Harry tells him to stay. Is he dreaming, or is this a dream come true?





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this got a little LOTTLE out of control. I got a lot of different suggestion and also added some of my own. Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.

It was nearing four in the morning when Draco stumbled, blearily into the 8th year boys bathroom in search of the toilet, when he heard one of the showers running, and soft moaning. Draco blinked into the dimly lit room. The tiles were ice cold under his feet, despite the warmth clearly emanating from the shower running several meters away. Draco found himself drawn towards the soft moans that were clearly coming from the shower area of the bathroom. The moans were increasing in their intensity as he approached, his bladder suddenly forgotten. 

There, standing barely concealed behind a short tile wall, was Harry Potter. He was leaning against the tiled wall behind him, wanking furiously, his back arched, water cascading down his chest covered in thick, coarse, curly black hair. Unruly as the hair on top of his head. Draco’s eyes raked down Harry’s body, worrying his lower lip, as he watched Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock, tugging at the flesh, and adding a twist at the end. It was all Draco could do not to moan at the sight. Harry’s cock was thick, and veiny, and surrounded by a nestle of dark black curls, and his balls were low and full, as though he hadn’t come in quite some time. Draco couldn’t help but wonder how that cock would taste in his mouth, how heavy and perfect it would feel sliding in between his lips. How delicious it would be to wrap his tongue around the head, suckling at it, lapping up every drop of precome. Harry’s moaning seemed to increase and suddenly Draco felt guilty, his face burned in shame, and he turned around ready to bolt from the bathroom when he heard a grunt from behind him.

“Don’t go,” Harry said through a groan. Draco turned, his face burning impossibly harder at being caught staring.

“S-sorry,” Draco said. “I didn’t…” he stammered, trying to get the words out, but he couldn’t. Harry’s eyes looked wild, almost frenzied, as he stared into Draco’s own. It was then, Draco realized, that Harry had not stopped wanking. In fact, he seemed to be moving faster now, Draco’s pulse quickened at the realization that Harry Potter was getting off to being watched. The thought struck him as both erotic and forbidden, and he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees then and there. He didn’t fool himself into thinking that Harry’s moaning growing louder had anything to do with himself. If he liked to be watched, Harry would likely not have cared  _who_ caught him. But Draco had been the one to find him like this, all hot and bothered, his cock in his hand, precome glistening at the tip. Draco swallowed, feeling his own cock responding to Harry’s intense stare.

“Maybe you should come join me,” Harry said with a lascivious grin. Whatever Draco had been expecting, Harry’s offer to join him had not been it. It was everything Draco had wanted for months now, perhaps even longer, and whether it was some lucid dream he was having or something else entirely, Draco intended to make the most out of it. Pulling off his pajama bottoms and pants, he made his way toward the shower, he had forgone pajama tops long ago. Harry was still staring intently at him, at his pale chest, perfect, save for the thin, jagged scars that marred his flesh, remnants of a darker time. Harry reached out a hand toward them, and Draco let his eyes drift closed. Harry’s warm, rough fingertips ghosted across his skin, and Draco felt himself shiver at the touch. “I’m sorry,” Harry said barely above a whisper. His voice sounded choked and Draco shook his head, opening his eyes slowly. Harry looked sad, and vaguely Draco worried that all hope of Harry slamming him against the tile walls and pounding him until he collapsed would be lost.

“I’m fine,” Draco whispered, taking a step closer to Harry then. Harry stared back at him, seemingly searching his face for an answer to a question Draco didn’t yet know. Draco placed a hand on Harry’s chest, running his fingers over the hair there.

“I really want to kiss you,” Harry said softly. Draco nodded, staring into Harry’s brilliant emerald eyes and letting himself fall.

“Then do it,” he whispered. Before Draco knew what was happening, Harry pushed him against the still cold tile wall, past the shower head and pressed his lips against Draco’s. Draco moaned, his eyes falling closed once more. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and deepened the kiss. It was magical, he thought, as Harry’s tongue slid against his own. Everything he had ever hoped for and then some. Harry’s tongue was as strong as the man himself was. Firm, demanding, and clearly with a mind all its own. Harry’s hands found their way around Draco’s slim hips, his fingers digging into the soft, pale flesh, hard enough to leave a bruise. Draco whined into the kiss.

Harry growled at that, sliding his knee between Draco’s thighs, and lifted him up so that Draco had no choice but to ride his thigh. Draco whimpered and arched his back. Harry kissed his way down Draco’s throat, sucking on the pale flesh there, determined to make him scream and writhe. “God’s you’re so beautiful,” Harry breathed against his neck. Draco gasped,  _surely this had to be a dream_ he thought. There was no way Harry Potter would ever say such a thing to him. “Wanted this for so long,” Harry added, dragging his tongue down Draco’s shoulder blade. Draco whined, if it was a dream, he knew he never wanted to awaken from it.

Harry kissed down his shoulder, towards his chest, trailing his tongue across the faint scars, Draco groaned, arching his back off the wall, when he heard a faint rustling not far from them. Draco’s eyes popped open, and he saw Seamus and Dean entering the bathroom.

“Um, Harry,” he whispered, rather frantically. Harry hummed, stopping his kissing of Draco’s stomach, and looked up at him. Draco pointed nervously at Seamus and Dean and Harry turned his head towards them. Neither boy seemed particularly phased by Harry or Draco. Harry smirked as he turned back towards Draco, and got to his feet, crowding over Draco so that no one could see him, and whispered into his ear. “Do you trust me?”

Draco swallowed looking up at Harry. “Y-yes,” he replied, shakily.

“Then let them watch,” Harry purred. Draco groaned, and Harry grinned, turning him around, and shoved Draco’s face into the cold tiles, kissing down his back.

“Oh gods, w-what are you doing?” Draco asked. Harry chuckled, kissing his way down his spine. “H-Harry?” Draco asked. For a brief moment, Harry’s lips left his spine, then he felt Harry’s fingers trailing over his arse and Draco shivered again. Harry’s hot breath teased the round globes of his arse. Spreading his arse, Draco nearly screamed as he felt a warm, wet tongue slide against his hole. “Oh f-fuck,” he whined, clasping at the tile wall. Harry chuckled against his entrance, wiggling his tongue against his hole, teasing him open. “H-Harry,  _oh gods,_ p-please,” he whined, thrusting his arse into Harry’s face, desperate for more. Harry growled, shoving his face in deeper, lapping at Draco’s entrance. “Fuck, fuck, yes, oh gods,” he moaned. “So good.” Harry grinned, and shoved his tongue inside his hole, sucking on the puckered entrance. Draco screamed, arching his back, “P-please, oh gods, more,” he begged. Harry growled again, gripping Draco’s hips tightly as he tongue fucked the blond, eating him wildly. “Oh Harry, fuuu…” he whimpered, he was so close. Harry pulled away and stood, whispering into his ear.

“Not yet baby,” he purred. “Can you hold it for Daddy?” Draco groaned loud, burying his face into the tiles, and nodded. “Such a good boy,” Harry said and kissed his shoulder before he dropped to his knees once more and continued devouring Draco’s hole. Draco clawed at the tile, desperate for more, Harry slid two fingers into the blond’s hole, between licks and sucks, and curled his fingers, hitting Draco’s prostate with each thrust. “Oh gods, D-daddy, p-please, n-need to…” he whined. Harry hit his prostate again with his fingers, nipping at the globes of his arse. Draco whined.

Harry growled, “Come for Daddy, baby boy,” his fingers hit Draco’s prostate dead on, and Draco came hard against the tiles. Draco shuddered, feeling his legs ready to buckle beneath him. Harry leaped up and caught him before he could fall, and kissed his neck. Suddenly there was applause from behind them, and Draco’s eyes widened, his face burning scarlet.

“Good show boys,” he heard Seamus say. Draco groaned.  _Oh gods, please let this be a horrible nightmare,_ he thought. Harry chuckled and kissed his shoulder, pulling him under the warm shower head to wash off. Harry washed his hair gently and Draco couldn’t help but feel ready to drift off back to sleep. He hummed happily.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered in his ear.

“T-thank you,” Draco said, still blushing.

“Has anyone told you, your arse tastes divine?”

Draco shook his head, “No.”

“Well I plan to devour your arse at every available opportunity,” he purred. Draco moaned, and Harry chuckled, “Like that do you?”

“You have no idea,” Draco purred.

“I’m glad,” Harry said, and Draco knew he meant it. After their shower, Harry wrapped him in a towel and walked him back to his room, Harry was one of the few returning 8th years who had their own room, mostly because Weasley seemed to be spending the bulk of his time in Blaise and Draco’s room. They were good at a silencing spell, Draco would give Blaise that. Harry smiled pulling Draco into his bed and wrapped himself around the blond, all tangled limbs, and pulled a blanket around them. Before Draco could ask what it meant, he found himself drifting off to sleep, Harry’s warmth caressing his skin, and his hard length poking into Draco’s back. To Draco’s delight, he was still in Harry’s bed when he awoke several hours later. Harry was still sound asleep and Draco didn’t have the heart to wake him, so instead, he curled up further into Harry’s chest, and fell back asleep.


End file.
